The invention relates to magnetic valves and, in particular, it is an improvement in magnetic valves that insures the return of a magnetic valve to its normally open position after an occurrence of a condition that induces the closure of the magnetic valve. Magnetic valves have a crowded prior art and are exemplified by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,214 to Aubert; U.S. Pat No. 2,869,563 to Schoengrun; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,107 to Haidek. Heretofore, the use of pressure equalization to allow the reset function is commonly used in many devices and for magnetic valves in particular it is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,427 to Nolan. However, it is often impractical, time consuming, or undesirable to equalize pressure across a magnetic valve in many practical applications of magnetic valves in fluid systems. Additional system isolation valves that insure that the equalization of fluid pressure will occur in a reasonable amount of time are often required or parts of the fluid system must be fully or partially de-pressurized. The length of time necessary for pressure equalization to occur will vary to as long as several minutes in many applications. Though the U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,427 to Nolan states that "experimentation has found that the return of the piston valve to its normally open position can be insured only if the pressure differential between the inlet port and the outlet port is equalized", the present invention accomplishes said return of the piston valve without equalizing pressure between the inlet and outlet passages. The present invention improves upon the structure of the patents to Nolan and Aubert by providing a means to immediately reset a magnetic valve notwithstanding the existence of an imbalance of fluid pressure between the inlet and outlet passages of said magnetic valve.